


Some Rules

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Sad Ending, Self Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This story may be triggering. Please read at your own risk.<br/>*Disclaimer: sadly I do not own One Direction, this is fictional!</p><p>Louis is a sixteen year old whose mum just wants him to get better. Louis just wants to know the quiet boy who sits at the window.</p><p>Harry wants to be pretty and delicate. Maybe people will stop leaving if he's perfect.</p><p>Zayn thinks the world is out to get him and his changing moods, everyone except Niall and friends anyway.</p><p>Niall and all of his imaginary friends are obsessed with Zayn. Maybe it's because he keeps the bad ones away.</p><p>Stan just can't keep his mouth shut. His non-filtered mouth proves to both help and hurt him. </p><p>Liam's the security guard who might just be too friendly. Making friends with patients is never a good idea.</p><p>Ed is an employee who has gotten too close. Liam is the only one who understands.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Greencliff Psychiatric Center stood in the center of a clearing, surrounded by nothing but trees for at least two miles. Despite the dreary off-white color that had been painted onto the three story building, something about it just gave off a welcoming feel, as if you were on your way back home after a vacation. A place to just let go of the outside world and face your inner demons, something everyone needs at some point.

~

“Louis I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but it's good for you. You only have to stay here for two years. Maybe you can come home sooner if you get better before then. I just don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. The doctor says it's the only way, I'm sorry,” Louis' mum said into the phone, her voice wavering slightly before Louis slammed the phone back onto the wall where it was before he called.

The guard behind him gave a sympathetic look before motioning Louis to follow him down the hallway where the muffled sound of TV and conversation could be heard. What the fuck kind of place has phones like that?

“Tis a bit of an old building mate, I know what you mean,” the dark haired guard laughed and Louis looked up at him. He couldn't have been more than 5 years older than Louis, who was only sixteen, “you said it aloud, did you not realize? Oh, I'm Liam by the way! And you're Louis I hear.”

“Yeah. Louis.” He replied, keeping his gaze on the light yellow tile below him. 

They passed by a few rooms where different groups of children played. Louis shook his head sadly when it dawned on him that some of the children looked as young as five. Finally they stopped in front of the elevator where Liam pushed the 'up' button and tapped his foot while waiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

“Before I can introduce you to the others you have to meet with the supervisor for teens, he's not too bad. He just has to explain the rules.” Liam was trying his best to make Louis feel welcomed, and for that, Louis decided that he liked Liam. An almost friend.

At the end of the hallway that they began walking down from the elevator was an office door, a plaque with two names engraved on it that Louis didn't care to read above the buzzer next to the handle. Liam nodded for Louis to press the buzzer and when he did a woman's voice came through, “This is Katie! How can I help you?”

“Um, hello. I'm Louis... erm, Louis Tomlinson,” he spoke shyly, earning a confident smile from Liam and a loud buzz signaling the door was unlocked. He took a deep breath before nodding goodbye to Liam and stepping inside. There was a large desk in the middle of the room, and a door to the left of that desk, the name Richard Griffiths assigned to it. The room was nauseating, white walls, white carpet, and windows that were too big. There were even fake potted plants and the lingering smell of printer paper and something Louis decided was nothing other than despair. Louis secretly hoped that he would never have to come back here again and laughed at his bad luck when he realized that at the other end of the room there was another door with the name Dr. L. Somers, his newly assigned psychiatrist.

A small brunette woman sat at the desk, her pen settled between her lips as she chewed away at the cap. Louis stepped up to the desk and she looked up, a smile that seemed too inviting spreading across her face.

“Right through there, sweetie.”

Louis pondered whether or not to say thank you but instead he sucked in a breathe, his anxiety suddenly skyrocketing as he twisted open the door. There was a man who seemed to be in his sixties sitting at the large oak desk. This room was nothing like the first, the walls a rich green and the carpet had turned into wood that matched the desk, maybe even a shade lighter.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. I am Richard Griffiths, the supervisor of your ward. You may call me Mr. Griffiths. It's nice to meet you,” he held out a wrinkled hand and Louis took it, shaking it firmly. Mr. Griffiths gestured to a large armchair in front of his desk and Louis sat down, gripping the sides of his seat as he felt himself sink down.

“I know that no one likes this conversation, especially in their first hour of being somewhere new. But you are expected to follow these rules daily,” there was something off about this man, something that set Louis off, “first, your curfew is 10 PM. This is highly enforced and the only exception is during emergencies.”

Louis nodded and Mr. Griffiths cleared his throat before Louis looked down and saw that there was a piece of paper and a pen on the desk in front of him. He sighed deeply and tried his best not to roll his eyes before picking up both and jotted down the rules as the man began rattling them off.

“Someone will come around to wake you up at 7 AM, probably Liam. After that you are to dress and eat breakfast. There will be two shower times, one at night and one during the day. Take two, take one, take none. I personally do not care. There is a set time for all of your meals, if you have a problem with the times you'll have to speak to your doctor. You are scheduled to meet with Dr. Somers twice a week until further notice. You are also allowed one phone call a week, choose wisely. Our last and number one rule is that there are no relationships allowed here. None at all. You may obviously have friends, but nothing else.”

Louis scrawled the last and final rule across his paper, his hand finally catching up with the speed that Mr. Griffiths spoke. The older man held out his hand and Louis held out the paper, handing it over to him. When he was given it back, there was a neat signature and a line next to it, waiting for his seal.

“Why do I have to sign this? They're just rules,” a confused Louis spoke and judging by the look on the other man's face he decided he should sign. He practically threw the paper back at him and rose from his seat when Mr. Griffiths pointed at the door.

“Hello again Lou- what's wrong? You look terrified.” Liam held onto Louis' shoulder as he opened the office door and stepped outside, letting out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

“I don't like that guy, he's fucking terrifying! Made me sign some kind of rules and looked at me as if he was going to hit me with a shovel if I didn't!”

“No one really likes him around here, but you didn't hear that from me,” Liam whispered to Louis as he led him back down the hallway. They made a left into another hallway and there was a huge open area in front of them. There was a large TV with four couches, a pool table, a foosball table, and a group of five boys spread out across the room.

“Alright everyone, here's the new guy I promised you.” Liam shouted over the small commotion that the boys made. They all instantly turned their gaze to Louis and he felt his cheeks get hot under their gazes.

“Come on boys, make the circle,” a ginger-haired boy spoke up and then the other boys shared a look before turning the couches so that they all faced each other. Everyone sat down and Liam put his hand on Louis' shoulder before squeezing it and giving him a smile to urge him to go join them.

“What's your name? I'm Stan! I'm here, because I can't control myself. I don't have a filter, I think my parents just didn't want to deal with it anymore,” the boy next to Louis turned and gave him a friendly smile before Louis announced his named and smiled back.

There was one boy who didn't join the circle and kept his spot on the windowsill. He turned when Louis spoke and Louis found himself staring at him. He had brown curls and green eyes that seemed to stare right into the pit of Louis' heart. His legs were too long to lay out so he had them pulled up to his chest and hugged himself close.

“That's Harry, he doesn't talk much. He doesn't eat either. Don't take it personally if he doesn't talk to you, he's a good guy. I'm Niall and I see things. I talk to them, too. No one at home accepted me for it,” the blonde haired Irish boy spoke. He was sitting on the floor while the boy sitting on the couch behind him affectionately pet his hair, “Zayn. I'm too sad for my own good. It's what they keep telling me. I'm also bipolar, or whatever bullshit name they give it. My moods just change.”

“And I'm Ed. I'm not a patient, but I work here from 7:30 in the morning to 10:30 at night. You're lucky, Louis. This is a great group of boys. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?” the redhead from before asked and everyone smiled at Louis as if saying 'go ahead, take your time,' even Harry smiled a little.

“Well, I cut. I mean I used to. I highly doubt I'm able to do that here. I almost died one night and after my stay in the hospital my old therapist decided I'd be better here.” Louis' voice was almost a whisper and he looked down in his lap, pulling his sleeves over his hands as if someone had just seen his scars. Suddenly Niall had launched himself into Louis' lap and threw his arms around Louis' neck.

“Well I think you're great!” Niall cheered and Ed pried him away from Louis before apologizing and ordering Zayn to show Louis his room.

Zayn stood up and eyed Louis before shrugging and holding out his hand to help Louis off of the couch. The two walked in silence as they walked down the row of doors, each marked with a name.

“Looks like we're neighbors,” Louis said, trying to make conversation. His room was between Zayn and Stan's, Niall's on the other side of Zayn's and Harry's all the way at the end. Zayn hummed in response and opened the door for Louis, his bag sitting on his bed. They shared a look before Zayn closed the door and left Louis alone to unpack.

After unpacking all of his clothes, Louis decided to leave the personal shit for another day and hid his suitcase away underneath his bed. Right before he laid down on his bed to rest he felt a pang of guilt and took the suitcase back out, opening it up and quickly emptying its contents onto the bed. He neatly put his journal and his favorite book stacked on his nightstand, along with a framed photograph of his mum and sisters next to it. He set down the other picture, a group family photo on the dresser.

“Louis, it's time to eat dinner.” Liam called from outside of Louis' room and he opened the door with a smile, following Liam into the 'dining room.' All of the boys were seated around the table, Harry included. Louis sat down next to Harry since it was the only open seat and listened in on everyone's conversation as they filled their plates.

“You know, this place is nicer than I thought it would be.” Louis spoke up after a while and everyone nodded in agreement. Niall attempted to reply but spit mashed potatoes halfway across the table, some of them landing in Zayn's water. Everyone froze and Louis could see that Stan had to fight back laughter before Zayn slammed his fork down on the table.

“Zayn it's alright. He didn't mean to, it's just Niall.” Harry said slowly, reaching his long arm behind Stan to pat Zayn on the back. You could see the tension leave his body and he blinked a few times before smiling at Niall and mumbling, “yeah you're right. Sorry everyone.”

Dinner was mostly silent besides Niall talking to no one in particular and Louis stole glances at Harry, who kept his plate empty. He wanted to reach out and stroke his hair but kept his hands to himself, thinking it would probably be too weird for his first day there. Just as Louis finished eating Harry looked over at him and then got up from the table, pushing his chair away quickly.

“Good night Harry,” everyone called behind him before a door down one of the hallways slammed. Ed collected the plates and Louis lingered behind as everyone dispersed, offering to help Ed carry them all.

“Shouldn't you make Harry eat at least a little?” Louis asked, nervously chewing on the inside of his lip. Ed shook his head and sighed as they carried the plates to a cart.

“It won't do anything, he eats when he wants. He always has something at breakfast, so as long as he eats once a day they can't do anything.” Ed explained, suddenly looking sad. Louis nodded and went back for more plates before Ed insisted that he join everyone back in the common room.

Louis joined Niall in watching football on the couch, listening to Niall's endless stories of going to matches with his dad when he was little. Louis explained that he used to play football and Niall nearly fell off of the couch from being so excited before Louis held onto his arm and kept him in his seat. Zayn joined them on the couch not long after, his arm wrapped around Niall's waist. Niall looked at Louis before frowning and whispering in his ear, “you can't tell anyone that Zayn takes care of me the way he does. He'll be punished.”

Louis nodded and pinky swore before Zayn looked over and instead of giving him one of his looks from before, he smiled and mouthed 'thank you.'

By the time the game ended, Louis had just about fallen asleep. He pulled himself off of the couch and said goodnight to everyone before making his way to his bedroom. He could hear music playing from Harry's room and smiled to himself before stripping himself of his shirt and trousers and laying down. 

During one of his nightly rituals (ruffling up his pillows, because they just had to be that perfect texture) he heard a crinkling noise. He put his hand into the pillowcase and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. His name was written in neat cursive on the part facing upwards and he unfolded it carefully, eager to see what was inside. The music seemed to get quieter, as if Harry was reading the note over his shoulder. Louis read the note over and over, his stomach flipping each time.

“I think you are absolutely beautiful. H x”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to paint Louis but in the end paints a better picture of what makes him weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter might be a bit triggering!*

It took another week for Louis to settle in, finally getting into a routine he liked. He decided that if he showered at night his hair didn't dry right. Maybe it wasn't the hair, but it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that if he showered at night he didn't get to hear Harry sing. So Louis found his routine, and it wasn't shaped around Harry's. No, it definitely wasn't.

Wake up. Eat. Shower. Watch the news with Stan (secretly watch Harry paint.) Play piano in the music room. Visit with Dr. Somers depending on the day. Write in his journal. Eat. Play footie with Niall in the courtyard (be watched by Harry from his spot on the windowsill.) Watch whatever sitcom that was on with everyone (steal glances at each other.) Eat. Listen to Harry sing. Sleep. And repeat.

~

On this particular rainy Tuesday, Louis found himself just completely ruining 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray as he played piano. Frustrated, he closed the lid to the keys and put his head down, running his hand over the top of the piano. He knew that sometimes people would watch him from the doorway so it was no surprise when he heard Zayn saying quietly behind him, “maybe it's not you, mate. Have you checked inside? Could be something wrong.”

Louis stood up an lifted the lid, inspecting the hammers. Between two of them there was a small piece of paper wedged inside. Louis furrowed his brow before pulling it out and holding it above his head, “victory! But what person in their right mind would put this inside of a beautiful instrument?”

“No one here is in their right mind,” Zayn laughed before leaving the room. Probably going to go tend to Niall, Louis thought.

Louis' breath caught in his throat when the same handwriting he had seen just a week ago was written across the paper.

“Tell Niall you don't want to play football today. I want to paint you.. in my room. A soul like yours needs to be framed. H x”

Louis shoved the note into his jeans and ran down the hallway into the common room. Harry was sitting on the windowsill with his earphones in. Louis tried his best to calm down as he made his way over to Harry, catching the attention of everyone else. Harry looked up from his iPod and pulled out one of the earphones, a small smile now spread across his face. He had fucking dimples too?

“Yes?” Harry said innocently as if he didn't know what Louis wanted. Louis' blue eyes just stared into Harry's green, the two of them not saying a word.

“Zayn! Help me, fuck. Please. Please, tell it to go away! Away! No!” Niall shrieked, distracting Louis. Niall was in the corner of the room, his hands over his head as he shook back and forth. Ed ran over to his side and Niall swatted him away, holding out his arms for Zayn to sit down and hold him. Zayn picked him up and sat down on the couch, cradling Niall in his lap as he cried quietly.

“Zayn, you know you can't do tha-” Liam began, folding his arms and looking around into the hallway to make sure that no one was coming. He cut himself off when Zayn looked up and pleaded silently while hugging Niall tighter to him. Liam sighed just as his watch beeped, signaling the start of Louis' appointment.

“Shit. Louis, come here, it's time to go. We've got to get you to Dr. Somers.” Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry who just held up three fingers and mouthed 'three o'clock' with an innocent smile.

As Louis made his way through the dreaded office, Katie gave him another downright creepy smile. He raised his hand at her, as if waving hello, before knocking on the door to Dr. Somers' room.

Dr. Somers was a younger man, about thirty five, Louis guessed. He wore thick black glasses and always had on a lab coat as if he really needed it. Louis sat in his usual seat, the high backed green chair, a chair that now held a special place in his heart.

“Hello Louis. How are you?” Dr. Somers asked, putting on his best 'I'm a doctor' face. Louis sighed crossed his arms before rolling his eyes. He thought for a moment before replying, “same as last week. Though I could go for some homemade cookies.”

The man across the table took in a deep breath before rubbing his temples. Louis had been stubborn since their first appointment, refusing to talk about anything that could trigger himself. It made sense, it really did, but it only prolonged his sessions.

“Louis we need to talk about your feelings today, or else I'll order another six months. I don't care if you tell me you need a good shag. Just give me something.”

“I feel like absolute shit. I love it here, it's nice and it's not as stressful as being home. But it doesn't take the ache in my chest away,” Louis said quietly, tracing the pattern on his sweater.

“And do you still want to.. do what you did before you came here?” Dr. Somers asked carefully, jotting down notes on his Macbook. Louis nodded and then shifted himself so that he could sit on his hands to stop his fidgeting. The doctor raised his eyebrows and then took out a rubber band. He tossed it to Louis before instructing him to put it on.

“For now, until your urge begins to go away, I want you to just try your hardest to ignore it. If it gets too bad I want you to snap that on your wrist. Only when it's really bad. Okay?” Louis listened to closely and then nodded before thanking Dr. Somers and getting up to leave.

“Have you been getting along with everyone?” Dr. Somers called and Louis shot him a genuine smile, eye crinkles and all, before nodding and closing the door behind him. He walked past Liam, doing their usual fist bump, and was heading to his room before he heard the familiar sound of Harry's music coming from his bedroom. Louis picked up his journal from his end table before going back out into the hallway and knocking on Harry's door.

“Wha- oh. Hello, Louis.” Harry smiled politely and opened his door fully, waving Louis inside.

“Har-,” Louis began before Harry cut him off, “you're quite early, yeah?”

“I decided to have you paint me early, unless you're not ready. I could just write here, I'm skipping lunch anyway,” Louis stated and Harry's face instantly fell. He shook his head and the look on his face made it it look as if Louis just told him his family was gone.

“You're not going to skip anything. When lunch comes around you are going out there with everyone else. And you are going to eat. Do you understand me? Don't. Ever. Skip.” Harry glared at Louis from the doorway. Louis nodded and Harry sighed deeply before crossing the room to where Louis stood. He took Louis' journal and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him.

“Mind if I read this? I won't tell anyone. Not like I talk anyway.” Harry said quietly, turning the journal over in his hands a few times as Louis sat down on his bed.

If any other person had just simply slipped his journal out of his hands and asked to read it, Louis would be seething. Something about the way Harry treated it as if it were the most delicate flower just told Louis that maybe it was okay for someone to peek into his mind. Get to know him and maybe try to understand what he thinks.

“I guess so, but only the first few pages. The last few are kinda.. personal.” Louis rushed out, remembering his last entry and his three page long rant about how he is so oddly attracted to Harry despite the fact that they had never spoken before. Harry smiled down at the book in his hands and opened it as softly as he could, the first note he wrote Louis slipping out and falling to the floor.

“God, sorry. I keep it in there.” Louis felt his whole face getting hot, all the way up to his ears. Harry laughed and shook his head before leaning back on the bed, still cradling the journal. He read quietly as Louis looked around the room, taking in everything.

Liam came to the door a few minutes later to let them know that lunch was starting and Harry stared at Louis until he sighed and got off of the bed.

“Come with me? Just sit with me.” Louis pleaded after Harry shook his head. He got on his knees, ready to make a dramatic scene before Harry groaned and followed him into the dining room.

“Hello, nice to see you smiling Harry.” Ed noted before Harry's face returned to a scowl as everyone turned to see the sight that was Harry Styles smiling. Stan studied the two of them before suddenly blurting, “I think you two complete each other.”

The whole table grew silent and Harry gripped the tablecloth before replying, “I hardly know him. Mind your business. You need a muzzle.”

“Sorry, you know I can't help it.” Stan said quietly, pushing around the french fries on his plate.

Ed quickly changed the subject, asking Liam, who had just joined them, what he planned on doing for his birthday. Zayn and Harry shared a look before Harry reached across the table and picked up a piece of bread. He nibbled on the corner of it as everyone else continued their conversations. For some reason Louis just felt so proud of Harry and wanted to congratulate him but instead he continued to eat his sandwich.

After lunch Louis had the inevitable conversation with Niall, explaining that he just didn't feel up to football today.

“But we play every. single. day, Louis!” Niall said sadly. Louis sighed and hugged Niall before going to the window and opening the curtain.

“It's pouring out there, Niall. There is no way I'm going to ruin this lovely hair. We'll play twice on a day when it's nicer, okay? I pinky swear.” Louis held out his pinky when Niall joined him at the window and Niall wrapped his own digit around it, smiling brightly at Louis.

When Louis finally slipped away from Niall, Harry was sprawled out on his bed, the music flowing from his speaker barely audible. He had his shirt off and his face was covered by a pillow. Louis sat down next to Harry, his eyes traveling across his naked chest. His ribs were clearly visible and Louis had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching them.

“Shit, I'm so full.” Harry mumbled. Louis removed the pillow from Harry's face and he sat up, pulling his legs to his chest. 

“Haz, why don't you talk to the others?” Louis said quietly, the nickname slipping off of his tongue like they had known each other long enough for it to be appropriate. Harry smiled and then got up from the bed, pulling his shirt back over his head.

“I just don't have a lot to say. Now go sit at the desk, yeah? Need to paint you now while the sun is coming in through the window like that. Makes you look even prettier.”

Louis grinned and took a seat at the desk. Harry rubbed his chin before coming over to poke and prod at Louis so he sat just as Harry wanted. Right before he began he knelt down so that he was eye level with Louis and ruffled up his hair, ruining the perfectly styled quiff Louis had.

“Harry why would you do that! Do you know how hard I work on my hair every morning?”

“You look amazing, be quiet will you?” Harry replied, moving his easel so that it was facing Louis. 

Harry's tongue was caught between his teeth as he worked, his brow furrowed in concentration. Every so often he would part his lips and exhale before rubbing his eyes, one of his hands never leaving the paper. Louis stared at him in awe, wondering how someone like him ended up in a place like this. Such talent, such beauty. It didn't belong here.

“Lou, I need you to stop making that angry face. Relax for me.” Harry said quietly, reaching out to rub Louis' knee.

“Harry you don't belong here. You deserve to be outside and see the world. It's not right for someone as talented as you to sit in this place. I barely even know you, but I can see all of the potential you have,” Louis began babbling before Harry put down his brush and folded his arms across his chest.

“Please let me finish,” Harry said sternly. Louis nodded and sighed, why was it such a big deal to him anyway?

Louis sat quietly as Harry continued painting, he didn't even bother to tell him how lovely he looked when he was concentrated. Harry's stomach growled loudly and Louis did his best not to say anything until it happened again, this time Harry wincing in pain.

“Hey, do you wanna take a break? I could go get you some water or tea or something. Anything, Haz. Please.” Louis said softly. Harry nodded and mumbled something about a cup of green tea so Louis left the room and headed out to find Liam.

“Liam! Hey, I need a cup of green tea as quick as you can get it. It's for Harry. Could you bring me up an apple too, please? And maybe a banana.” Louis cheered when Liam agreed, rolling his eyes playfully before disappearing onto the elevator.

Once Liam brought everything up that Louis asked for, he quickly took everything and ran down the hallway, yelling a thank you over his shoulder.

“Harry it's me, open the door.” Louis called when he jiggled the handle and it was stuck. Harry came a moment later and his eyes lit up, quickly taking the banana from Louis.

“How did you know? I love bananas!” Harry said excitedly, his mouth full of half chewed banana. Louis scowled, the banana had originally been for him, but at least he got Harry to eat something. Harry sat back down on his stool and motioned for Louis to sit at the desk once he finished eating. Louis saw him eyeing the apple that he placed on the desk and Louis held it out to him.

“Maybe just have a bite, yeah?” Louis tried but Harry shook his head, suddenly looking afraid and more vulnerable than Louis had ever seen anyone. He nodded and gave Harry the most reassuring smile he could. Harry squeezed his eyes closed and a small tear slipped down his cheek.

“No no no, Harry. Please don't cry. You did so good, I'm really proud of you. I know it's hard, I shouldn't have pushed it.” Louis got down on the floor on his knees in front of Harry, grabbing his hands. He pushed Harry's curls out of his face and rubbed his cheek, doing his best to calm him down.

“Why do you care? You don't even know me,” Harry cried, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Louis stared down at the floor and didn't reply. He had no clue why this boy, a boy who he had never spoken to before today, meant such a great deal to him.

“I don't know, I'm sorry. We can finish painting tomorrow if you want. I'm just going to go.” Louis rose from his spot on the floor while Harry continued crying. He felt so horrible for just leaving him there so he kissed the top of his head before leaving the room, hoping it would at least make up for something. Louis slammed his bedroom door shut and flopped himself down onto his bed.

Before he even sat up against the wall he was already muttering to himself, just repeating the word 'stupid' over and over again. He choked out a sob when he felt his hands starting to tingle, that familiar feeling of release too close to ignore. Louis pulled up his sleeve before he began to snap the rubber band against his wrist, over and over until the skin was raw and red against his scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks! I love you all :)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns more about Harry's past and Harry decides maybe he can make an exception, only for Louis.

Harry stood in front of his full length mirror wearing nothing but boxers. He angrily pulled at the small amount of skin on his stomach, tears springing to his eyes. He pulled and pulled until his tears were flowing freely, his mind relentlessly attacking him. Why hadn't he gotten rid of this thing months ago? It only made things worse.

“I need to get out of this damn room,” Harry muttered to himself, pulling on a pair of joggers and searching around for his slippers. He glanced at the clock over his door before he sighed and sat down in his chair. It was already almost 1 AM and there was no way he could talk anyone into letting him roam around the building. His fingers brushed against the half-finished painting that had now dried. Harry pulled back the blanket on his bed and laid down, his head bumping against something other than his pillow; Louis' journal.

Harry picked up the journal and considered reading it before remembering the look on Louis' face when he said that the last few pages were personal. At least now he had an excuse to leave his room despite his mind practically screaming at him to stay, being out of your room after curfew not the smartest rule to break.

He went to the door and opened it slightly, making sure no one was patrolling the hall before stepping outside. Harry hastily made his way to Louis' room, opening the door and backing in slowly, looking out into the hallway. When he turned around Louis was sitting up in his bed, a bewildered look on his face.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” Louis asked, a look of guilt etched into his eyes. He pulled his sleeve down and Harry narrowed his eyes before chucking the journal onto the bed.

“I didn't read it, I knew you wouldn't want me to.”

“Do you want to stay? We can talk, here, I'll sit on the floor you can sit on the b-” Louis began before Harry shook his head, cutting him off.

“I have to go, I can't get in trouble,” Harry said quickly, opening the door and walking back to his room before Louis had a chance to reply.

~

That morning, Harry didn't show during breakfast. In fact, Harry didn't come into the common room until after lunch. He stalked out from wherever he was hiding once he decided the TV was too loud for his liking.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis could see a tall figure lurking by the doorway of the common room. Harry crossed the room and snatched the remote up from the table, turning the volume all the way down. 

Liam and Ed watched on, ready to separate the boys in case things got out of hand.

Zayn had just calmed down after breaking four dishes, unhappy with the way Ed had answered a question that he asked him. The mood was already tense and no one was speaking, doing their best not to set each other off. Especially after Zayn's anger had caused Niall to burst into tears and hide under the table, claiming there was a bear trying to claw off his face.

“Hey! I was watchin' that!” Niall yelled. Zayn tensed up, ready to snap at Harry before Niall placed a hand on his and told him to breathe.

“That is way too fucking loud, don't you lot have manners? People might be trying to relax. Could hear you from downstairs,” Harry mumbled, putting the remote back down before going to sit on the windowsill.

Louis looked over at Harry, who had already found something outside to stare at. Zayn noticed him turn around and said quietly so that only Louis heard, “he's been crying all morning. Niall and I went into the library earlier during your shower for some peace and quiet and he was sitting there. Just crying. Only reason I didn't yell at him for being a twat.”

Louis stared blankly at the TV, his mind suddenly feeling fuzzy. The guilt he already felt now eating away at him. It was all his fault Harry had cried for so long. Why did he have to be so damn pushy with him?

When Zayn returned his attention to the TV that had been turned back up, Louis stood up from the couch and stretched dramatically, hoping to catch Harry's attention.

“I don't know about you, Niall. But I think today is a wonderful day to play footie. Care to join me?” Louis asked, smiling when Niall's face lit up. Zayn got up from the couch and followed the two downstairs, keeping a close eye on Niall.

In the courtyard there were two sections, a field for all athletic activities and a sitting area with a garden. The garden had a large fountain in the middle with small stone benches around it, almost always occupied. The field was hardly ever taken up besides a few people who would occasionally jog, leaving it to Niall and Louis most of the time.

The pair raced to the field, Zayn trudging behind with the ball. Louis could tell despite Zayn saying hated being dragged around, he did it because he couldn't stand to be away from Niall. He usually used the excuse that Niall might see something and need to be calmed down; Louis laughed to himself, Zayn wasn't fooling anyone.

“Niall, please be careful. You are going to hurt yourself! Christ you almost fell face first over that ball!” Zayn yelled, running a hand through his hair anxiously as they ran up and down the field. Louis could see Niall roll his eyes as he ran past him. Zayn almost toppled over when Niall hopped up in the air and kicked the ball as hard as he could when he landed, causing it to soar over Louis' head.

“You cheater, I thought you had a bad knee!” Louis called just as Niall tripped him and sprinted after the ball. Louis stood on the field, laughing as Niall kicked the ball once again into the fake goal, doing his own victory dance. When Louis finally got up, he caught up to Niall and Zayn and patted Niall on the back, congratulating him on the win.

The three boys sat underneath a large tree once they finished their games. Niall winning one and Louis winning two. Niall had sat himself in Zayn's lap while Louis gazed up at Harry's window. Harry had his face turned away from the window and Louis sighed, wishing that Harry was at least watching him.

“You fancy him.” Zayn stated, tickling Niall's side. Niall yelped and tried his best to squirm out of Zayn's grip before giving up. Louis shrugged at them and Niall piped up, “you don't do a good job at covering it up.”

“I barely know him. I mean, yeah I fancy him. I don't really know,” Louis ripped out a chunk of grass and blew it out of the palm of his hand, watching the pieces fly away in the wind. Niall looked at Zayn and waited for his nod of approval before stretching out so that he was halfway into Louis' lap.

“You don't know have to know someone well to fancy them. Sometimes people just come into your life and it's automatic. Zayn and I hardly knew each other before we started to exper-” Niall was cut off by a dirty look from Zayn. Niall cleared his throat before continuing again, “what I'm saying is, just go for it. You don't know until you try, right?”

“I don't wanna cross any boundaries I don't know about, but that's all I seem to do. I'm just concerned for him. Why is he.. like you know. The way that he is?” Louis asked, still staring down at the ground underneath him that was now numbing his backside. He pulled out more pieces of grass, spreading them across his thighs as a distraction.

“Before Harry came here, well at least a month before, he was perfectly fine. He had a boyfriend back home and one day he died on his way to Harry's house, an anniversary surprise. Like he got a phone call the morning after they found his body. The guy was totally in two. It really screwed him up. He told me that he just stopped eating, he felt like he couldn't. Once the weight started coming off Harry decided that he just needed to keep getting thinner. Now he hardly speaks anymore since his mum died. For a kid almost seventeen he sure has been through a lot.” Zayn explained. Everyone was silent when he finished, Zayn and Niall waiting for Louis' reaction.

“Louis? Are you okay?” Niall asked, grabbing his arm before he could rip up anything else. Louis had cleared a whole patch of grass, leaving a good eight inches of dirt next to him now. Niall wrapped his arms around him in a hug until Louis said quietly, “shit, that's awful.”

When Louis looked up Harry had disappeared from the window. Zayn and Niall also followed his gaze before Zayn got up, pulling Louis up with him.

“Go talk to him. He's probably in the library. Just let him know you care, yeah? I don't know how, but I can just tell Harry likes you. You're special to him. I knew you were when he played his music that first night. He hadn't listened to music in three months.”

Louis jogged across the courtyard, his mind racing. He jotted his name down on the sign in sheet before making his way back inside, unsure of where to go. There were small signs on each corner, different arrows pointing in the direction of each destination. Louis followed the one titled 'library' until he reached an open doorway, rows and rows of books beyond it.

After searching the whole first floor of the library, Louis was positive that Zayn was pulling his leg. There was absolutely no way that Harry was in here. 

As he began to walk back to the entrance, feeling like a complete moron, he saw an old wooden ladder leading up to a landing that held even more shelves. With a somewhat annoyed, though mostly relieved sigh, Louis climbed the ladder as quickly as he could, making sure to remind himself not to look down before he backed out of this whole scheme.

Louis went down the first row of books, making sure that he checked every nook and cranny, even if he was positive that Harry wouldn't be there, before moving onto the second row. With no luck, Louis continued down both the third and fourth rows before giving up and sitting down next to a shelf in the fifth row. Just as Louis leaned his head back against the shelf, a book fell straight onto his face.

“Hey! What the hell? Who did that?” Louis yelled, standing back up. He looked through the space that the book fell from and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Harry's green eyes staring back at him. 

Harry ducked quickly and ran out of his row, getting a head start on Louis. Just as Louis ran to catch up he heard a thump and peaked his head out from behind the shelf blocking his view. Harry laid there in a stack of books that had fallen over, the large palms of his hands rubbing his eyes.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best not to smile at the sight in front of him. Harry was a mess of limbs and encyclopedias, defeat clearly written across his face. Once Louis approached Harry, he sat down and began re-stacking the books into a neat pile.

“I saw you before when you were downstairs. I figured you'd just leave instead of come up here.” Harry admitted, now helping Louis fix the mess he made. Once all of the books were back in a pile, Harry picked them up and set them on a nearby chair.

“Let's talk.” Louis stated, folding his hands and setting them in his lap. Harry sat down and laid back, resting his weight on his elbows. He nodded in agreement, hoping that Louis would make their conversation short. Louis sat quietly, his hands still folded in his lap as he waited for Harry to say something. He looked like a schoolboy waiting for his sticker after answering the question correctly.

“What do you want to talk about? This isn't really my thing,” Harry said harshly. Louis sighed and nodded before moving his body so that he was sat next to Harry against the wall. Harry stared at him sideways before Louis took in another deep breath and said slowly, “I know what happened to you. You don't have to hide from me, I know what broke you. I'm not going to leave you. Just let me in, all I want is a chance.”

Harry sat silently, his facial expression changing at least four times before his eyes began to water. He curled himself up into a ball and let out a loud sob and Louis turned to face him, wrapping his arms around him as best he could. Harry tried to pull away from Louis' embrace but Louis tightened his arms, muttering against his hair, “please.”

Once Harry stopped crying Louis let go of him, watching him carefully to make sure he didn't try to get away from him again. He nudged Harry with his leg, trying to get his attention. Harry stared down at the floor again, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“I'm sorry I keep making you cry. I promise I don't mean to, in fact I think you look quite lovely when you smile. When your dimples show and your eyes light up.”

“You keep coming back and I don't know why. Why would you even care about me? I'm horrible,” Harry whispered, reminding himself silently of his morning in the mirror. Louis shook his head and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, “you aren't horrible. I could never think that. Why would I be doing all of this if I didn't think you were worth it?”

“You promise you won't leave?” Harry asked, finally lifting his face. His eyes looked hopeful and Louis nodded without thinking, a bright smile spreading across both of their faces. Harry's face flushed when he realized that he had put his hand on top of Louis' without realizing it.

“Yeah, of – of course. I promise I won't leave.” Louis rushed out, surprised by Harry's words. Harry stared at him, his eyes still glassy from crying. They were quiet for a moment before Louis hugged him again. Harry returned his embrace this time, though he was cautious and barely even squeezed, as if he were afraid Louis would break in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took /so/ long. Thank you all for your kudos and taking the time to read my writing. :)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new staff member at the Greencliff Psychiatric Center and his intentions are far from helpful.

Harry frowned as he put his paint brush down, his painting of Louis finally finished. Louis squirmed in his seat, eager to see the finished product.

“C'mon, let me see,” Louis whined as he stretched his cramped legs. Never again would he let Harry pick what position he sat in.

“It looks awful, I didn't even get your tiny freckles right. And the color of your eyes is too da-” Harry sighed in defeat and turned the easel so that Louis could see his work. He waited while Louis' blue eyes studied the paper. A huge smile broke out across his face and he pushed the easel aside before launching himself at Harry, causing his chair to fall over backwards.

“Louis! Lou get off me! Don't you know what personal space is?” Harry laughed as Louis squeezed him tightly as they laid on the floor, thanking him over and over.

~

That afternoon when the boys returned from their lunch, there was a circle of chairs set up in the common room. Ed sat in one of the chairs, reading over a piece of paper that sat on his clipboard.

“New guy?” Stan asked, sitting down next to Ed. All of the boys took seats around the circle and Louis moved his chair closer to Harry's when no one was looking. Ed shook his head and picked up a small stack of papers on the floor next to his chair. 

He passed them around to the boys before announcing, “Group therapy. These papers just have a gist of what to discuss. This is mandatory now and it will happen once a month. Dr. Somers should be here any minute to supervise, so act normal, yeah? Niall and Zayn no lovey dovey shit, and Louis and Harry just.. I don't know. Not sure what you two are up to yet but no more heart eyes until we're done.”

Louis and Harry both blushed simultaneously, causing everyone to laugh. Stan opened his mouth to say something before Zayn jabbed him in the side to silence him.

A few minutes later Liam came into the room followed by Dr. Somers, Mr. Griffiths, and another man dressed in a security uniform. Liam had a stone face and was looking annoyed while the new security guard chatted away happily, smiling even wider when he saw that the boys were looking at him.

“Hey guys. This is our new security guard, his nam-” Liam began before he was cut off by the new guy, “Nick. Nick Grimshaw! Pleasure.”

Liam mumbled something under his breath before standing behind the group, Nick still grinning at everyone.

“I don't like him,” Zayn stated loudly, causing Louis to murmur in agreement, trying his best to be more discreet than Zayn was. The moment he saw Nick something didn't feel right about him. Nick's grin faltered slightly after hearing Zayn's comment but he kept smiling anyway, taking a place next to Liam.

Once the rules for their new activity were explained (wait your turn to speak, no goofing off; not that anyone was going to listen), the boys looked around expectantly to see who would begin first. Harry sat with his arms crossed, trying his best to not turn and stare at Louis who was picking at his sleeves.

“Fine then, since no one wants to volunteer. Stan, you first!” Dr. Somers pulled out his Macbook and set it up on his lap, ready to begin taking notes on their session.

Stan opened and closed his mouth three times before shaking his head. He looked around the circle, stopping on Harry before explaining, “I don't think I should. I don't want to get anyone in trouble.”

Harry's eyes widened and Louis thought he was going to throw up when Stan continued talking, this time staring directly at Niall. 

“There is a lot of rule breaking going on.”

“Let's go to someone else. I haven't really observed any rule breaking,” Ed rushed out. Mr. Griffiths leaned forward in his chair, looking around the circle to study each of the boys, who all had panicked faces now, especially Stan who was on the receiving end of a death glare from Zayn.

“Fine then, I'll go!” Louis chirped, giving a fake cheery smile. He could see Harry smirk from the corner of his eye and he did his best to keep up his ongoing charade from his private sessions. “Things are just lovely, really. We make macaroni art and Zayn picks daisies to put in his hair.”

Niall laughed out loud and Zayn frowned, he was definitely too tough for daisies. Liam and Ed smiled when Stan rubbed his chin and looked around the group before asking, “when did we do any of that?”

“Are you lot going to take this seriously?” Dr. Somers asked angrily, looking displeased with the group of boys who were now chatting quietly amongst themselves, Stan still looking dazed and confused from Louis' talk of macaroni art.

“Absolutely not,” Louis grinned proudly, earning a small chuckle from Harry. Dr. Somers smiled before Harry frowned again, realizing that he had been caught.

“It's nice to see you laugh, Harry! Seem you're making some sort of progress then. I guess we can end our session here, maybe next month you boys will shape up.” Dr. Somers finished the last of his notes and then stood from his chair. Mr. Griffiths copied his actions before Dr. Somers waved goodbye to the boys and the two left the room, leaving the boys to go back to their normal selves.

“Yes, I know I did good. I didn't even tell Zayn how pretty I think he'd be with daisies in his hair,” Niall said over his shoulder, smiling at the air behind him.

“Niall!” Zayn hissed, jerking his head in the direction of Nick. The group grew quiet and another grin spread across Nick's face, making Louis feel uneasy again. Niall blushed and Zayn got up from his chair, shaking his head at Niall who was giving him pleading eyes.

Zayn left the room, Niall following behind while whining, “But Zayn! I didn't mean to!”

Nick sat down in the chair next to Harry and Louis instantly felt protective and jealous, his eyes flickering nervously between the two of them.

“It's nice to be here to work with you boys. I already know your names, I've read your files. I'm sure we are going to have a great time together, don't you, Louis?” Nick sneered. Louis nodded slowly before he was being pulled out of the room by Harry, who shouted something behind them about a special project they needed to finish.

Harry pushed Louis inside of his bedroom, ignoring Louis' protests before closing the door and jamming it with one of his books.

“My book! Why would you do that?” Louis pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I thought you were going to break your chair, the way you gripped it like that.” Harry steered him to his bed before making him sit. Louis nibbled on his bottom lip before hugging Harry to him, perching his chin on Harry's broad shoulder.

“I don't like him, Harry. Please don't talk to him,” Louis whined and Harry laughed, pulling away from Louis.

“But we don't know him, Lou. Stop being silly, yeah?” Harry ruffled Louis' fringe and Louis sighed before laying down across his bed, his legs sprawled out on Harry's lap. Harry played with one of the pockets on Louis' sweatpants before there was a knock on the door and Ed called out, “random checks!”

Harry pushed Louis off of him and snatched the book up from the door before pulling the door open quickly. Ed looked in the room, eyes searching for Louis before he nodded and moved onto the next room.

Harry turned, taking a piece of paper out of his own pocket and tossing it onto Louis' desk. Louis reached over from his spot on the bed, trying to grab it.

“No, wait until I leave. I'll see you later, love.” Harry smiled, closing the door halfway behind him. Louis groaned and tried his best to reach for the paper before falling off of his bed, landing square on his face.

Stan peaked through Louis' door and laughed at Louis laying on the floor, his hand grabbing at the top of the desk.

“Stan! Help me up, will you?” Louis called. Stan nodded and pushed open the door, pulling Louis up when he reached him. Louis quickly snatched up the piece of paper, tucking it away safely in his pocket. Louis kept a hand in his pocket, toying with the paper while Stan stared at him.

“That's from Harry, isn't it? Can I read it? I won't tell, I promise.” Stan smiled innocently, holding out his hand. Louis narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head, causing them both to laugh.

“I know you don't wanna tell, Stan. But you would anyway. Now get outta here, I need some quiet time!” Louis jokingly yelled, chasing Stan into the hallway.

Louis sat down at his desk before taking out the note and placing it down, unfolding it before flattening it out neatly. He smiled down at the paper which was littered in little drawings, hearts and two stick figures smiling. Louis' eyes searched the paper, looking everywhere for words. He sighed in defeat and went to fold up the paper before he saw a little arrow pointing to the edge of the paper. Louis flipped over the paper and read the message Harry had scrawled out, his handwriting tiny and rushed.

“9 PM in the music room. H x”

Louis looked over at the clock, groaning when he read the time. He still had almost an hour before he had to see Harry. He pushed his chair away from the desk and left his room, taking in a deep breath before going back into the common room.

Niall and Zayn were practically eating each others faces on the couch, Niall's shirt half off and Zayn's jeans unbuckled. Zayn was laid on top of Niall, vigorously kissing him. Louis looked to Liam who was standing in the doorway facing the other way, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Liam.. Christ, get in here!” Louis pulled Liam by the arm into the room and Liam stood speechless, staring at the two boys.

“Guys! Guys please, break it up.” Liam said as sternly as he could, a blush creeping onto his face. Zayn pulled himself away from Niall, a smug smile coming from both of them. Liam shook his head as Niall giggled and ran down the hallway, Zayn trying his best to catch up without even fixing his pants.

“Those boys are just asking to get caught one day. Shit, they're lucky that new guy isn't here. Would've ended badly for all of us,” Liam said, sitting down on the couch with Louis before they settled on some shitty talk show. Louis bit around his fingernails, eagerly waiting for each minute to pass.

“What's got you so nervous?” Liam asked, turning to face Louis and pulling his hand away from his mouth. Louis shrugged and Liam gave him his best puppy dog face.

“Fine,” Louis sighed, “It's Harry.”

Before Louis could say anything else, Harry came strolling into the room. He sat on the floor in front of the couch, completely ignoring both Louis and Liam. Liam nodded, urging Louis to continue.

“Come on, what were you saying?” Liam asked. Louis looked at the back of Harry's head and then at Liam, his stomach feeling uneasy.

“Nothing, I wasn't saying anything.”

“But I thought you were saying that Harry made you nervous? Why's that?” Liam continued, raising an eyebrow. Louis scowled, he knew exactly what he was doing. Harry probably set him up for this, bastard.

Harry turned to face Louis, dimples showing in a wide grin. He stood from the floor and held out his hand to Louis. Liam turned his attention to the TV, trying his best to hide his smile from Louis who had taken Harry's hand. The pair walked in silence to the music room and Harry closed the door behind them, still staring at Louis in silence.

“Do I really make you nervous, Lou?” Harry whispered, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist. Louis gulped and nodded slowly, Harry now tracing the hem of his shirt. He let go of Louis and pointed to the bench in front of the piano, “play.”

Louis sat down at the bench, his mind suddenly drawing a blank. He could feel Harry standing behind him, his front pressed gently against Louis' back.

“I.. I forgot how.” Louis said quietly, tracing the keys with his fingers. Harry placed his hands on Louis' shoulders, squeezing them lightly in encouragement.

“No, babe. You didn't.” Harry sat down next to Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. Louis took in a deep breath and nodded, his fingers delicately ghosting across the keys.

They sat like that for half an hour, Louis playing the same song over and over. He couldn't remember anything but the Harry Potter theme song though Harry didn't complain, instead he sat there humming along. Harry had cuddled up to Louis, his head on Louis' shoulder while he leaned against him, just watching his hands work against the keys and his face screw up in concentration.

Harry placed his hand on one of Louis' wrists, stopping him. They turn to face each other and before Harry gets a chance to thank him for playing, Louis' lips are on his. Harry sighs softly and lifts Louis into his lap.

“Haz,” Louis breathed against Harry's lips, clutching his shirt. Harry stands, picking him up before setting him on the keys of the piano, causing the keys to press down in a loud, horrid combination.

“I guess it would have been smart to close the lid,” Harry laughs, lifting Louis to shut the lid. Louis laughs too and kisses Harry again, his mind racing and his senses full of Harry and nothing else. Suddenly Harry's lips were gone and the door was opened behind them. Louis shoved Harry off of him when he heard the voice from the door and instantly realized it wasn't one of the boys.

“Looks like we're gonna have to have a talk,” Nick said, his voice malicious. Louis felt his heart racing as Harry looked at him nervously before Nick closed the door, trapping the two boys inside with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ruins everything in more than one way.

Harry clutched the back of Louis' shirt when Nick moved closer to the boys, his eyes fixed on Louis. He could practically feel the goosebumps on Harry's skin through his shirt and thanked the gods above for giving him such self control.

“Didn't seem like the kind to break rules. Especially not you, Harry.” Nick said, almost sympathetically. Louis moved so that he was almost standing completely in front of Harry. Nick cleared his throat before continuing, “this is a warning. Next time, I won't show any sympathy. Don't let me catch you again, we've already got one couple here who are soon to see the end of the road.”

“Don't you dare get them in trouble, they don't deserve that,” Louis replied, trying his best to sound confident. Nick shrugged, unaffected, and opened the door to dismiss the two boys. Louis stood there staring at Nick before Harry pulled on his arm to get him to leave.

Just as they were leaving Nick called, “And Harry! You could do much, much better.”

Louis pulled the pillow over his head once he got back into his room, trying his best to cover his ears as if it would stop his thoughts. He rolled over onto his stomach and screamed into the mattress below him, the salty taste of tears on his lips.

'You could do better, you could do better, you could do better.'

“I know he could,” Louis sobbed. He threw his pillow onto the floor after sitting up. There was only one solution Louis had to feeling like this, but – no, he can't. He can't, he can't, he can't. 

~

Louis pulled his blankets up to cover his eyes and groaned the next morning when he was awoken by someone pulling his curtains open. He could feel the air from outside rush into his room when the mystery person lifted his window and placed something down on his end table.

“No, he's definitely awake! Be quiet, he's moving!”

Louis lifted his head, peeking slightly to see Niall standing in front of his bed. Niall smiled when he saw Louis looking and held out a piece of paper. Taking it from Niall, he threw it down onto the end table and pulled the blankets back up, hoping that he would take the hint.

“I can't let you go back to sleep, I promised Harry I'd give you the paper and the painting and then wake you up,” Niall sat down on the bed and yanked the blanket away from him and out of Louis' grip.

“Fine, fine. I'm up! Jesus Niall,” Louis sighed, kicking off the rest of his blankets and standing up from his bed. He waved him out of the room and picked up Harry's note, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses before reading it.

'Up for a run? H x'

Louis put the note back down and glanced out of his window, Harry already outside running laps around the courtyard. He felt a pang of guilt when he shoved the note into his journal and laid back down to go back to sleep.

The next time Louis was woken up, Harry had flung himself onto Louis' bed and elbowed him straight in the jaw, earning himself a rough tug of his hair from the smaller boy beneath him.

“Get off of me!” Louis shouted, pushing Harry to the floor. He looked up at Louis with a confused face before Liam came to the door and cleared his throat.

“Is there a problem here?” Liam asked, furrowing his brow at the two boys. Harry shook his head and Louis pointed at Harry, giving Liam an almost pleading look.

“We were just messing around, righ-,”

“Please, Liam. Do me a favor and make him leave.” Louis stated dryly, staring straight ahead at the wall so he didn't have to see Harry's pained face. The room was silent as Harry rose from the floor and followed Liam out into the hallway, his eyes watering from Louis' rejection.

Louis put on a pair of socks and left his room, checking the hallway before he ventured downstairs to get something to eat. There was no one in the dining hall so he enjoyed the calm before the storm that would be talking to Zayn about his decision and had an extra cup of tea before going back upstairs to find him.

Zayn was sitting on the couch with Niall, Harry nowhere in sight. Once Louis walked into the room and caught Zayn's attention, he practically jumped up from the couch and grabbed his arm, leading him back down the hallway to Harry's room.

“No, Zayn, I.. I can't go in there!” Louis whispered angrily.

“Yes, you can, and you will. Or I'll just find a way to lock you in there,” Zayn pursed his lips and knocked on the door loudly. There were a few moments of silence before the door was opened an inch and Harry looked out at Zayn and Louis. He went to close the door before Zayn stopped it with his foot and pushed it open. Louis sighed and went inside after getting a death glare from both boys.

“Harry, I'm sorry if I upset you.. I just..” Louis trailed off and stared down at the floor, his mind spinning. Before he went to bed last night he swore to himself that he couldn't let himself or Harry get even more attached, because it would end badly. But now, now that he's in the moment and ready to tell Harry there's just something holding him back.

“You what?” Harry said quietly, his voice faltering. He was shaking and sitting at his desk with his back facing Louis.

“I just don't want us to get in trouble, it's not going to end well for either of us, you know that.” Louis stood next to Harry and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down when he began crying. Soon Harry's cries became sobs and Louis pulled Harry off of the chair and into his lap on the floor where he held him.

“I don't c-care about getting in trouble, I care about being with you,” Harry gripped Louis' shirt and kissed his shoulder before sighing sadly. Louis could feel his heart sink when Harry whispered, “don't you wanna be with me?”

“That's not fair, don't do this to me.”

“You acting like this is unfair! You shouldn't have started something you didn't want to finish, Louis.” Harry shot. The two continued to argue, now standing and pushing each other tauntingly.

“Why'd you have to come here and fuck up everything? I had it all down, I was supposed to just continue being a shadow and I was supposed to just be forgotten here!” Harry said, jabbing Louis in the chest with his finger.

“Well you didn't have to be so fucking cute and keep leaving me notes if you think I ruined everything! And you definitely didn't have to leave me any notes in the first place!” Louis retorted, crossing his arms before continuing, “do you do that for all of the new boys that come here? Or only the ones who seem broken enough to become attached to you?”

“I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were gonna act like this! You know what? Just go! I don't even care what happens from this point on, just get out of my room!” Harry yelled, pointing towards the door. Louis tried to reach out and hug him but he backed up and shook his head.

“I'm sorry, Harry.. I'm.. Don't say that. You're the only person left who cared,” Louis choked, his eyes tearing up. He hung his head in defeat when Harry didn't reply and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He walked down the hallway into the common room and sat down on the couch between Niall and Zayn. Before they even got a chance to ask what happened he burst into tears and covered his face.

Nick rolled his eyes from across the room and yawned loudly, drawing in Liam's attention.

“Oh man, I wonder what happened. Louis seems like a tough kid,” Liam mused. Nick shrugged and muttered, “who gives a shit? Makes our job easier, yeah? Don't really need two more lovebirds running around here. We could lose our job for that. You've been here for a long time, don't tell me you've gone soft for these kids.”

Liam shot him a dirty look and hummed in response, not sure if he should stand up for them or not.

“Louis, hey, what's wrong?” Ed patted his back lightly when he sat down on the couch and shooed the two other boys away. Louis wailed, “everything good gets taken from me, why can't something just go right?”

“I'm sorry, Louis. It's too late to see the doctor now but I promise you can see him first thing tomorrow, alright?”

No, nothing was alright with Louis. Nothing could be right until Harry was his and they were safe from whatever 'punishment' they would get from being together. He could feel his arm tingling and scratched at it lightly, slightly dulling the feeling. 

Ed got up from the couch once Louis stopped crying and let Zayn and Niall sit with him again. Louis knew that they were talking to him but the room spun as Louis thought; he couldn't see anything clearly and he heard nothing but a ringing in his ears.

A new emotion burst through Louis and he stood up, glaring in Nick's direction. He blinked a few times but all he could see was red. He tried to rub his eyes but his surroundings were red everywhere except right where Nick was standing. His heart began to race and he could feel himself shaking again. Before he could even process what his body was doing he was crossing the room and shoving the taller man against the wall and grabbing at his shirt.

“This is your fucking fault!” Louis screamed, his breathing now shallower and his muscles tensing up. Nick smirked and laughed at the boy's efforts to seem threatening.

“I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't make you cry.” Nick gasped out when Louis pressed his hand against his throat, almost choking him. Louis felt the adrenaline rush through his body and tightened his grip, causing Nick to reach for his panic button. 

Ed and Liam scrambled to pull Louis away and secured his arms behind his back as they dragged him down the hallway towards the elevator. The other boys stared at the scene in disbelief just as Harry's door opened and Louis called out for him before the elevator doors shut.

“Let go of me! Let go! Liam, please! I need Harry, please get him, please, Liam!” Louis begged as they continued down a bright white hallway with silver metal doors lining the walls on a floor that he had never been on. Liam gripped his arm so tightly that Louis knew it would bruise and he began crying again, the situation suddenly dawning on him. He shook his arms as hard as he could and tried to break free of their grip, giving up when they reached a vacant room.

“Louis, I'm sorry, I don't wanna do this to you. It's his second day here. What could he have possibly done to you? I thought you were different,” Liam said quietly once they got him to lay down on the cold, stiff mattress that the room had. 

“But..” A steady stream of tears stained Louis' cheeks and he let out a harsh sob before they left the room and triple locked the door behind them.

“I'll be back to get you, I promise. You just gotta stay here until I come up with an explanation and beg Nick to not get you locked up in here for the next two years.” Liam called from the other side of the door.

“Am I gonna see Harry again? I just want Harry, please bring him.” Louis prayed Liam could hear him through the small opening in the door. Standing on his toes, Louis peered out at Liam and watched as he shook his head with a small shrug.

Before his only company left, Liam and Ed shared a look before Liam closed the small panel on the door that allowed Louis to see outside of the room. For the first time since he met Harry he felt completely alone; something he was awful at coping with.

He sunk down onto the floor, tears still flowing freely, and pulled his sleeve all the way up. Louis snapped the rubber band furiously against his skin until it split from the friction and groaned in frustration when he had nothing else to stop his urge. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment until he remembered the way his scratching calmed him earlier. 

Without further thought, Louis scratched the skin on his arms as vigorously as he could until the skin broke. Louis sat against the wall and continued to scratch and scratch until there was a small pool of blood staining his pants.

Louis wiped his arm off on his pants and held his head in his hands before whispering to himself, “I'm sorry, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to be updated! I had a bit of internal conflict with this chapter, it completely changed the whole story line so it took me about three days to decide if I was going to rewrite it or not.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> Please follow me on twitter if you'd like. :) @bloumers


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry devises a plan to get Louis back.

The common room fell silent when the elevator shut, all of the boys and Nick now staring at Harry who stood in his doorway with a confused look. Harry's eyes widened in realization when he figured out that they were taking Louis away and he ran towards the elevator.

Everyone watched as Harry fell to the floor in front of the elevator, sobbing and banging on the doors as if it could bring Louis back to him. Zayn approached him and kneeled down to help him up before Harry hugged his legs to his chest and continued crying, feeling as though he was paralyzed and couldn't move from where he sat.

“C'mon, Harry. You gotta get up off the floor,” Zayn lifted Harry slightly and Harry was limp in his arms. When Zayn got him to stand on his own his legs he looked around the room before he suddenly got wobbly and fell into Zayn's grip again.

“L-Lou.. come back,” Harry whispered, staring blankly at the closed elevator doors. He could barely see from the tears that were quickly flowing from his eyes and Zayn pulled him down the hallway back to his room.

Harry sat on the bed, his lips now red against his pale skin from him chewing incessantly while he sat alone in the dark. Everyone else had went to bed two hours ago and he was left by himself with only his thoughts. He wandered blindly down the hallway and pushed opened the door to Louis' room, crawling into his bed and pulling the unmade covers over him.

“Good night baby,” Harry whispered, nuzzling his face into the pillow to inhale Louis' scent before he began to cry.

~

A week into Louis' isolation and Harry had all but changed the name on Louis' door. All of his belongings were now inside the room, his clothes strewn about and his easel sitting in the corner near Louis' desk. His paints were wherever he could put them, some on the dresser, some on the desk, the blue one even spilled all over from Harry trying to paint the color of Louis' eyes one day but he was sure that Louis wouldn't care. Harry hadn't eaten a proper meal, never mind had a good night's rest since Louis was taken from him, and he spent all of his time in the small lonely room.

There was an obvious change in the air around the boys and though Harry usually kept to himself, once Louis was taken away there was an obvious decline in Harry's activity. Ed and Liam tried their hardest to get him to eat more than a banana or two a day but he knew that as long as he ate something there was no way they could force him into anything else.

Zayn stood in Harry's (well, Louis') doorway and knocked lightly on the frame, not even getting Harry to turn away from his current activity of choice. He was sat cross-legged on top of the desk, hunched over and staring blankly out of the window that he had cracked open to let some fresh air in when Stan strolled by and complained it smelled like something died in there, only to have Harry whisper, “probably just me.”

“Harry? You doin' okay?” Zayn asked, standing behind him. Harry lifted his shoulders in a shrug and leaned forward more, his face an inch away from the glass.

“He's gonna die in there. I know he's hurting himself. I can't sleep without the thought haunting me. I wake up sweating and crying and feeling like my arms are being cut open. He found something to do it with. We have to help him or when they get him out he'll have bled out or hung himself, mark my words.”

“What do you expect me to do, Harry? I'm in the same place as you are. It's not like any of us have more privileges than others,” Zayn tried. Harry sat in silence before sighing and getting off the desk to stand near Zayn, “I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Just cover me tonight, yeah? I'm gonna leave my room at 2, can you make sure no one notices?” Harry almost begged, his eyes searching Zayn's for any sign of doubt. Zayn nodded and pulled Harry in for a hug before the two left Louis' room, Harry finally feeling a glimmer of hope for his boy.

Harry followed Liam around all day, never letting his confident demeanor wear off, even when he struggled to keep down half a bowl of oatmeal at dinner, being quick to say he was finished when Liam decided to leave the room. Liam obviously caught on to his new shadow, turning around a few times to give Harry puzzled looks, only to be met with a smile from the taller boy.

There was a point where he thought that Liam was going to yell at him for being such a pest, but he felt a wave of relief wash over him when at the end of the day Liam led him right to the staff room.

“You can't come in here, Harry. It's the rules,” Liam began before Harry gave him a pouty face.

“I won't touch anything, I promise. No one will even know I was here!” Harry pleaded, grabbing onto Liam's arm before he sighed and nodded, ushering Harry inside quickly. He stood in room, folding his hands behind his back while smiling at Liam as he got undressed from his uniform. Harry's eyes followed his identification card as it swung on his jacket before being folded away inside of it and put inside Liam's locker.

“You know, Nick feels bad about the whole thing.” Liam said, breaking Harry's concentration. Harry could feel his chest tighten at the thought but he shrugged and shook his head, “s'alright I guess, nothing he can do about it now.”

Liam nodded and sat down, his back facing Harry as he changed into a pair of Converse from his usual work boots. Harry quickly pulled the small button out of his pocket and wedged it into the lock on his locker, his heartbeat speeding up in fear of getting caught.

“Go get some rest, buddy. You deserve it. I know it's been a rough week for you,” Liam said with a small smile, guiding Harry back out into the hallway. With a short exchange of good nights, Harry walked down the opposite end of the hallway until he knew that Liam was far enough to no longer see him if he turned around.

Once he made sure the coast was clear, Harry hurried back towards the staff room, trying to look as calm and inconspicuous as he could. With a paperclip that he took from Louis' journal, he crouched down to carefully pick the lock on the door, checking over his shoulder multiple times to make sure no one was coming. He dropped the paperclip when the door unlocked, his nerves close to engulfing him and making him hide away back in Louis' room.

With one last glance, Harry pushed open the door and closed it quietly behind him, giving himself a second to relax before opening Liam's locker. There was a mix of candy wrappers sitting in the bottom of the small locker, Liam's work jacket and a bag of dirty clothes hanging on the two hooks. A rush of adrenaline coursed through Harry's veins along with Louis' smile in the back of his mind, both giving him the push he needed to feel around in the jacket for Liam's ID card.

Once he had what he was looking for, he lifted his shirt and tucked it into the waist of his jeans, being careful to cover it so that it wouldn't be obvious underneath the thin material. Heading back into the hallway, Harry carefully pulled the door closed to keep it from making a noise when it connected with the door frame.

“Harry! What are you doing out here?” Nick called, squinting his eyes to make sure that it was Harry that he was seeing from down the hallway. Harry froze, his whole body suddenly going cold. He came so far, this couldn't be happening, he has to save Louis, he has to -

“You're not in trouble, mate. Don't look so scared. I'm just doing one last round before the guys come for the overnight shift. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room,” Nick offered, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders as they walked.

“It's almost 12, how are you still out here?” Nick asked, still trying to make conversation despite the silence he received before.

“I was with Liam, that's all.”

“Alright, I'll believe you this time. Next time I might have to give you a bit of disciplining.” Nick winked at Harry as they got to his room and Harry fought back a gag, the thought of Nick even trying to flirt with him making his stomach churn and his heart ache for Louis.

“I sleep in Louis' room now,” Harry said flatly. Nick blinked a few times before furrowing his brow and huffed out a breath. He gripped Harry's shoulder roughly and dragged him down to Louis' room before pushing the door open and shoving Harry inside, slamming it behind him.

Harry paced Louis' room, watching each hand move around the clock until it was time for him to leave and find his boy. A million thoughts raced through his mind a minute, making him begin to doubt himself. Would Zayn back out? Would he even be able to do this? What would happen once he got to Louis?

Before leaving the room, Harry shrugged on a heavy sweater and a nice pair of socks to give to Louis when he got there, tucking Louis' journal into his back pocket and putting his pictures of family inside. He felt apprehensive knowing that what he was about to do would just make everything worse for the two boys, Louis especially, if he was caught. With one last look around the room, he closed his eyes and silently prayed (something that was only done in desperate times for Harry) that everything would go as planned.

As Harry stuck his head out into the hallway, he saw that Zayn's door was cracked and there was a light coming from inside, just as they had planned.

He approached the door, knocking softly before sticking his head in. Zayn and Niall were sat on his bed, whispering quietly before they saw Harry.

“I got you, mate. Go do what you gotta do,” Zayn nodded, Niall following his actions so he would earn a proud hair ruffle from Zayn. Harry straightened out his sweater and nodded quickly, waving goodbye to them before sprinting down the hallway to the elevator. The guard on duty was sitting in the small office, watching some kind of sitcom on the tiny TV that they had installed and Harry let out a deep breath when the elevator opened, dinging loudly as it arrived on the floor.

Once the elevator door closed, Harry fumbled around in his pocket for Liam's ID card. The floor that Louis was on was ID card only, knowing that from personal experience. Harry swiped the card in the designated slot and leaned back against the elevator railing, shutting his eyes as he felt the elevator moving down.

The bright white lights mixed with the white color of the walls was almost blinding when Harry stepped off of the dim elevator. He had to shield his eyes as he walked as quietly as possible down the long hallway. It wouldn't really be the best idea to wake anyone up or make noise that could set off one of these patients, the 'unhelpables' Harry heard Mr. Griffiths call them once.

There was an eerie feeling about this hallway, the quiet sound of a humming from the lights and a few lone cries from people locked behind the steel doors. Harry nibbled on his fingernail, checking every door twice to make sure it wasn't Louis' as he made his way around a corner and into another hallway.

Harry felt his stomach drop when he found the door to Louis' room, the panel to see outside of the room shut and the last name on the label half ripped off as if someone wanted him to be forgotten in there. He pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear something but all he heard was his heartbeat, getting louder and louder as he reached for the card to open the door.

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing the scream that left his mouth at the sight in front of him when he swung open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience and all of the nice tweets I'm getting from you guys. :) Also I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my writing. I love you guys :)))
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @bloumers
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fav!!!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a promise to Louis that he's sure to keep despite it's consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********This chapter is triggering!!!!***********

In the back corner of the tiny room, Louis sat in the corner facing the wall, sheet wrapped tightly around him as he shook back and forth. There was multiple trays left by the door, crumbs and empty bowls from whatever food they had given Louis. Harry could see that a nail from one of the vents had been pried off and there was a bloodstain on his mattress. Identical in age to the stains on his mattress, there was a few bloody fingerprints on the wall next to the vent.

“Lou?”

Louis whipped his body around, his eyes crazy and his hair all over the place with a large piece of it ripped out on the side. He whimpered at the sight of Harry and burst into tears, holding out his arms towards him. Lining his arms were scars and scratches of different sizes, the most recent ones still bleeding. Harry rushed towards him, wrapping his arms around Louis as he sobbed.

“It's okay, it's okay. I came for you, see? I'm gonna get you out of here,” Harry's voice shook and he bit his lip harshly to keep himself from crying, knowing that he had to be strong for Louis. Louis nodded and clung to Harry, his fingernails digging into the taller boy's shoulders.

“What happened to you, baby? What did you do to your hair? Louis, can you hear me?” Harry shook Louis gently, wiping the tears and a bit of dry blood from his face. His eyes were wide and he was sweating profusely, his bangs sticking to his forehead like glue. Harry tried his hardest to get him to pay attention, lightly slapping his cheeks, pinching his shoulder, and even ruffling up his hair. Louis stayed frozen in his arms, staring into space with a shocked expression.

“I brought you some stuff, I'm just gonna move for a second to give it to you, alright?” Harry cupped Louis' face, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before standing up. He pulled his shoes off, taking off the thick socks and handing them to Louis who slid them over his ratty thin ones. Next, Harry took out the journal and placed it down next to Louis, kissing the top of his head before taking off the large sweater.

“I thought you might get kinda cold, I know I did in here,” Harry murmured, sitting back down and slipping his sweater over Louis' head. Louis nodded and reattached himself to Harry, nuzzling his face into Harry's t shirt, the sweater covering his small hands that clutched the back of Harry's shirt.

Louis ran his hands underneath Harry's shirt, feeling up his stomach before pulling away with a frown, suddenly snapping out of his crazed look. He lifted Harry's shirt, revealing his abdomen that seemed to show his ribs even more than the last time Louis saw them. Harry sucked in a breath when Louis' cold hand traced the outline of his bones, the smaller boy's face screwing up in confusion.

Harry sighed and kept his eyes downward, pushing Louis' hand away to pull down his shirt and cross his arms over his chest. There was a long silence that was uncommon for the both of them to share and they both went to speak at once, Louis' angry look winning over Harry's meek demeanor.

“Have you been eating?”

“That's all you're worried about right now?” Harry retorted. Louis' face fell at Harry's harsh tone and Harry pulled him back in, kissing his hair over and over, “I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean it. It's just been hard without you. I hardly ever leave your room. I can't think or eat or sleep.. I just.. I'm sorry.”

“No.. no. I d-didn't. Don't apologize, please,” Louis mumbled and turned around so that he was sat between Harry's legs and resting his head back against Harry's chest. Harry smiled to himself despite the situation, taking one of Louis' hands in his. His eyes scanned over Louis' arms again and his body went cold.

“You.. did you? Louis, how?” Harry rushed out, grabbing Louis' arms and holding them up so that he could see them better. Louis shrugged and pulled his arms away, folding them over his chest. Harry pulled Louis' arms away from their hiding spot and held them out again, squeezing his wrists.

“What the fuck is this?” Harry shouted, swallowing the lump in his throat, “why would you do this? Did you think I wouldn't come find you? Why, Louis?”

Harry silently cursed himself for being so harsh on Louis, but it was the only way Harry knew how to express his feelings without crying and turning into a puddle in front of an already broken Louis.

“I wanna go home, I'm scared,” Louis' voice was tiny and he curled up into a ball in Harry's lap, his fingers clutching at Harry's thigh. With a frustrated sigh, Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair and closed his eyes, tipping his head back so it leaned against the wall.

“Harry, I'm tired,” Louis whined a few minutes later. Harry replied with a soft 'mmm,' his recent lack of sleep starting to catch up to him, too. He could feel Louis moving around on his lap and his eyes opened when he felt the weight of his boy being removed. Louis stood up and pulled Harry up with him, lacing their fingers together as he led him to his small bed.

“You wanna sleep?” Harry asked, rubbing his chin. He was secretly hoping that he wouldn't have to leave yet, despite seeing Louis in such bad condition this was the most relieving day he's ever had here. Louis nodded in response and laid down as close to the wall as he could. Harry knelt down and kissed Louis' forehead before turning to leave before Louis grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back, patting the space next to him on the bed with an inviting smile.

Harry grinned back, unable to even try to minimize his goofy face, laying down next to Louis and pulling the smaller boy close to him. He inhaled the scent of his hair before pressing his lips to Louis' forehead again. Louis frowned, mumbling something into the sleeve of Harry's sweater.

“What's that, love?”

“You haven't kissed me properly yet,” Louis repeated, his cheeks instantly reddening when Harry tipped his chin up with one finger. Harry kissed Louis' nose and giggled when he received a pinch on his thigh, connecting their lips before Louis could pinch him again. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's side, resting his hand just above the curve of Harry's back and the two sighed as their lips moved together in sync.

“Do you know what amazes me about you?” Harry asked once they broke apart. Louis shook his head, his fingers toying with the button on Harry's shirt.

“Just seeing you takes away years of pain a little bit at a time. I thought I lost you, I really did,” he confessed, sharing a small smile with Louis once again.

A few minutes later, Louis was turned to face the wall and he was already beginning to snore lightly. Harry was decidedly the big spoon, even though Louis complained about how it was unfair that he had to be the little spoon until Harry pinched his bum, revenge from earlier. With a final kiss to the nape of Louis' neck, Harry let his eyes shut and he pulled Louis closer to him, allowing himself to rest his eyes peacefully for the first time in over a week.

Every time Harry would slightly doze off, he'd quickly jerk his head up to make sure he stayed awake. He had to get back in time to put Liam's card back, he couldn't be caught here, they'd both be taken into the basement, and who knows what would happen to them then. There was only one other person Harry knew that had been taken there, and a week after he returned.. well, they had a new boy in the wing soon after.

Louis rolled over, breaking Harry out of his thoughts and Harry jumped when he realized that Louis was staring at him.

“You're shaking, it's a bit hard to sleep,” Louis explained, nuzzling his face into Harry's chest.

“I was just thinking,” Louis raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate.

“Lou, I have to get going you know. I can't get caught here,” Harry explained, watching as tears quickly formed in Louis' eyes. He clutched the smaller boy to him, kissing the top of his head and running a hand through his hair.

After Louis tearfully broke their embrace, Harry stood from the bed and lifted Louis up with him, squeezing him tightly as a goodbye. Louis looked down at the floor when they let go of each other, his lip just beginning to quiver when Harry kissed him again. Harry took Louis' arms and wrapped them around himself, moving his lips down towards Louis' ear.

“I'll come back for you, I promise,” Harry whispered. Louis nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears he'd been holding in to roll down his cheeks as Harry pulled himself away and left him, his feeling of total isolation returning. Louis laid back down on his bed, pulling Harry's sweater over his knees before he curled up in a ball and clung to Harry's promise to keep his demons away.

~

Harry paced the hallway back and forth in front of the common room, waiting impatiently for Liam to finally leave the room. He had no other way to get Louis out, so after the internal conflict he had with himself he decided to go for it. Liam was a good guy, he'd understand, right?

“Liam!” Harry yelped out, startling both himself and Liam. “Can we, uh, can we talk?”

Liam nodded and led him down the hallway towards the staff room. They veered off down another hallway where Liam took them both into a small secluded room that Harry had never been in before. There was stacks and stacks of paperwork on shelves with a small round table in the middle of the room.

“Just a boring office, I've got some paperwork to file. Figured I'll do it while we talk,” Liam explained, gesturing towards a chair for Harry to sit in. Harry sat down, fidgeting with some of the frayed stitching on the side of the chair as he began, “You're not going to be very happy with me.”

“What have you gotten yourself into now?” Liam asked playfully, assuming that Harry was just being a tad bit dramatic about whatever it was that he had to say.

“I went to Louis' room,” Harry began before Liam cut him off with a confused look.

“But don't you always sleep in ther- ohhhhhh.”

The two sat in silence, Liam's brow furrowed in deep thought. If being here for more months than he could remember taught Harry one thing, it was that a long silence from Liam was never a good thing. Liam picked up the pile of papers off of the filing cabinet next to him and wheeled a chair over to the table where Harry sat, dropping the papers down and beginning his work without a word.

“So he's alive then?” Liam said quietly, going through the stack of papers at a speed that was almost inhuman, his forehead breaking out in a nervous sweat.

“'Scuse me? Of course he is! I mean, he's gone absolutely mad, but yes he's quite alive.” Harry replied, now even more confused than Liam was in the first place.

Liam glanced around the room and got up to make sure the door was locked before he sat back down next to Harry and held his head in his hands, visibly upset by something.

“Harry, they told us he was dead. We stopped checking in on him,” Liam explained, “No one has given him anything to eat or drink in at least three days.”

“Dead? Who told you that? You didn't even think to check on him?” Harry yelled, standing up abruptly and slamming his hand down on the table. Liam flinched and sucked in a deep breath before shaking his head. Harry grabbed Liam by his shirt, forcing him to stand up with a strong upwards yank.

“You better get him the fuck out of there, Liam. I don't care what it takes, because if you don't do it I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hollllllllllllllllllllllllly shit  
> I'm so so sorry that this took so damn long to update. I had midterms and some personal issues that I had to sort out.
> 
> Love you guys!!!! Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @bloumers


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has devised his own plan to get what he wants. Liam shows the boys that he's on their side despite the consequences that may follow.

Nick clicked off the receiver after hearing Harry’s declaration to Liam. How could Harry have gotten inside to see Louis? He had to find out now and he had to do it quick.

 

Leaving the supply closet, he made sure to take his listening device with him to be sure that no one would find it there. The matching recording device laid in the bottom drawer of the staff room desk, which went easily unnoticed if left open a bit. There was nothing stopping Nick from getting what he wanted, even if it included spying on his coworkers.

 

~

Liam and Harry left the staff room, meeting Nick in the hallway on their way to the elevator. Nick had a wicked smile on his face that made Harry uneasy, his anger for his boy growing.

 

“Where are you two going? It’s well into the night. Shouldn’t you be asleep, Harry?” Nick asked, an obviously fake puzzled look across his face now. Harry balled his hands into a tight fist and Liam stepped in front of Harry, “that’s where I was taking him now actually, Nick. You’ll certainly stand watch while I make sure Mr. Styles gets to his room?”

 

To their horror, Nick shook his head and tilted his head to the side, looking directly at Harry behind Liam. He gently pushed Liam out of the way and took Harry’s shirt in his hand, yanking him towards him. Nick replied, “I think I can handle Harry. You go back, I got it from here.”

 

Harry tried to protest but Liam shook his head at him and continued down the hall, pretending to peek into the rooms of the other boys. Harry could feel a nervous sweat start rolling down his back as Nick dragged him towards his room—not Louis’. When they reached Harry’s room, Nick opened the door and shoved him inside quickly, slamming the door behind them.

 

“How did you do it? Who gave you access to get down there?” Nick pushed Harry against the wall, snatching up his shirt collar in his hand as he yelled. Harry whimpered in response and tried to move away, but Nick pushed him harder against the wall, the boy’s frail body weak underneath him. Nick said through clenched teeth, “answer me.”

 

“I stole Liam’s ID card, it’s not his fault! You can’t let him die in there!” Harry wailed, Nick’s body still pushing his against the hard wall. Harry winced in pain, he knew Nick was doing this on purpose. Nick knew Harry was frail and that his body wasn’t strong. Harry put his hands on Nick’s arms and tried pushing back. Harry gasped as Nick let go of him, his knees buckling before he fell to the ground.

 

“You think you’ll get away with this? You think he’s just going to _come back?”_

 

Harry cried and clutched his knees to his chest as Nick sauntered towards the door, snickering at the state of Harry before adding, “by the way, our bodies feel good together, don’t you think?”

 

~

 

Liam stood in front of Louis’ room, clutching his ID card to compose himself before going in. He brought the last of the staff room’s crackers and a bottle of water, all he could get for him to eat before the kitchen opened in the morning. Liam swiped his ID and pushed open the door before gasping and almost dropping what he held in his hands.

 

“Louis? Oh, god! I’m so sorry.” Liam raced over to Louis’ side, opening the water and dropping the sleeve of crackers on his bed. Louis’ eyes went wide when he realized Liam had come to help him. He willingly drank the water that Liam held to his mouth and grasped Liam’s hand tightly, trying to thank him. Liam picked up the crackers and fed some to Louis until he shook his head and refused to eat any more.

 

“I’m scared. I want to leave this place, Liam. Please help me,” Louis whimpered. Liam took a piece of the bedsheets and poured some water on it to wipe down Louis’ arms and face. Louis looked so vulnerable like this, covered in his own blood while being both dehydrated and starving. When he finished he lifted Louis from his bed and carried him out of the room. Louis clutched the items that Harry brought him earlier to his chest and sighed deeply as they stepped into the elevator. Liam muttered, “don’t worry, buddy. You’ll be taken care of now.”

 

Liam brought Louis to the infirmary where a nurse brought out a wheelchair for Louis to sit in while he was escorted to a bed. Louis was shielded by the curtain that they drew around his bed while the nurse attended to him. He could still hear Liam arguing with another nurse, despite his nurse trying to keep him distracted.

 

“His file says deceased, what could he possibly be doing alive?” the nurse retorted after Liam insisted that Louis was in fact Louis. Louis heard Liam sigh and respond, “I don’t know what to tell you. I was informed that he was alive just a little while ago. I don’t know who declared him dead or why, but he’s very much alive!”

 

The nurse tending to Louis patched up his arms and gave him a sympathetic look as Liam and the other nurse continued to bicker. Louis felt his eyes well up with tears. Why did someone say he was dead? What’s gonna happen to him now that Liam and Harry took him out of isolation? The nurse inserted an IV into his arm and he winced before she mumbled a quick apology, “sorry about that, love. You can get some good sleep now, don’t you worry.”

 

Louis nodded before he felt the drugs course through the IV and into his arm, his eyes closing shortly after as the noises in the room slowly faded away.

 

~

 

In the morning Zayn, Niall, and Harry met in library to discuss what happened after Harry had left the floor. While Harry spoke about Louis’ condition, he could see Zayn’s demeanor change abruptly.

 

“You know what’s going to happen to him? He’s gonna be taken to the basement. I can’t get involved in this I can’t be taken there too I—“ Zayn started to get up when Niall grabbed his hand and looked him dead in the face with a look of power that Harry didn’t think Niall possessed. Niall snapped, “you are _not_ going anywhere. Louis needs us. Don’t you get it?”

 

Harry watched as Zayn sat back down with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it promptly when Niall raised his eyebrows at him. With a defeated look, Zayn opened his arms and Niall promptly climbed into his lap with a smile.

 

“Nick knew the whole thing, he knew that I went. He knew exactly when me and Liam were going to get him. He must have some kind of fucking super powers! He forced me to tell him how I got into Louis’ room, I couldn’t believe he knew.” Harry shuddered and Zayn and Niall shared a look before they heard footsteps approaching them. They all stood and dispersed throughout the aisle, each one picking up a random book to seem interested.

 

Liam peeked his head around the corner and the three boys breathed a sigh of relief before the air became solemn again.

 

“Louis is in the infirmary, he’s been sedated so that they can feed him and hydrate him through a tube without discomfort. I have a meeting today with Mr. Griffiths, as I’ll probably be losing my job,” Liam explained, “no matter what happens to me, you boys _need_ to get out of here. You need to stick together and just survive this place.”

 

Liam’s watch began to beep and he left the boys just as soon as he came, the three boys sharing the same dumbfounded look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this story hasn't been updated in over a year and a half, but I have vowed to complete it eventually™. I'm now a college student, so I don't have much free time, but when I do I plan on writing this story.
> 
> I'm sorry I can't promise constant updates, but I will finish it over time.


End file.
